


Návrat

by BorgDog



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgDog/pseuds/BorgDog
Summary: Druhá z hypotetické sbírky volně provázaných ST povídek. Celkově sedmá verze, bez korektur. Upozornění: Nejsem "treknolog", svět ST si do jisté míry ohýbám podle svého, některé detaily nemusí sedět. Klingonština též posbírána vcelku nahodile. Všechny názory i kritiky vítány.





	Návrat

** NÁVRAT **

 

Pohledy.

Sledovaly ho, když šel ulicí, když nastupoval do veřejného levitronu mezi San Franciskem a New Yorkem, i když se mezi přednáškami procházel po zahradách Akademie Hvězdné flotily. Po pohledech většinou následovalo sklopení očí nebo napůl instinktivní ztišení konverzace. Pak rozpačitý výraz, když se dotyčný zastyděl a zadíval se mu rychle zpět do tváře, aby dal najevo, že si o něm přece nemyslí nic zlého, ale hlavně, že není takový hlupák, aby někoho soudil podle jeho rasy.

Pokrytecké maskování.

Byly doby, kdy ho ty pohledy přiváděly od hněvu na samý práh zuřivosti, ale časem se Krath z domu Korath, syn Kevara a Kary, naučil nevnímat je jako urážku. Pochopil, že _tera’nganpu’_ jsou jednoduše takoví. Snad šlo o daň za vše, co vybudovali, bez zlého úmyslu byli prostě pokrytečtí, asi jako byli Orionci zelení, a to neposkytovalo žádný důvod k boji. Když ovšem teď kráčel po cestě mezi stavbami komplexu Akademie k budově velení, znovu ty pohledy cítil, stejně zřetelně jako si uvědomoval praskání jemného štěrku pod svýma nohama. Protože se schylovalo k odchodu a odchod by mělo vždy provázet ohlédnutí i zostření smyslů.

Proti němu se ze zatáčky lemované růžovými keři vynořil vysoký Vulkánec v uniformě nadporučíka Hvězdné flotily.

„Pane,“ pozdravil ho Krath a instruktor Selik pozdrav opětoval. Nesklopil přitom zrak ani nezaváhal, jenže Vulkánci neklopili oči nikdy. Byli prázdní jako tváře na malbách nebo starých džbánech a Krath mezi jejich prázdnotou a lidským pokrytectvím nenacházel žádný rozdíl, na kterém by záleželo.

Přešel jednoduchý kamenný most k velitelství. Pod ním tekla říčka, při pozornějším pohledu byly vidět i ryby pohybující se v křišťálově čisté vodě, jenže Krath si jich nevšímal. Od té mrzutosti na počátku jeho pobytu uběhla v říčce spousta vody a zahrada Akademie, kterou mnozí studenti pokládali málem za div vesmíru, ho omrzela ještě dřív než celé San Francisko. Nebyla to pravá příroda, jenom imitace, stejně umělá jako program v simulátoru. Tohle platilo téměř o celé Zemi. Skoro všechno tu bylo tak pečlivě uspořádané, udržované a promyšlené, že to v Krathových očích pozbývalo života.

Prošel atriem, odpověděl na několik pozdravů, ignoroval pár dalších pohledů a zastavil se u dveří s mosaznou cedulkou.

„Kadet Krath, pane!“ ohlásil se hlubokým hlasem.

„Pojďte dál, kadete,“ dveře před ním se otevřely.

Komodor Wingate, zástupce ředitele Akademie, byl vysoký muž, jen o půl dlaně menší než Krath. Prošedivělé vlasy a krátce zastřižené vousy lemovaly přísnou tvář s tmavýma očima, které před ním rozhodně neuhýbaly. To bylo z jistých důvodů překvapivé, ale rozhodně potěšující.

„Komodore,“ pozdravil ho Krath.

„Posaďte se, kadete,“ ukázal Wingate ke křeslu naproti svému stolu a Krath poslechl. Křeslo bylo protivně měkké, obtékalo jeho tělo jako sliz, ale Wingateova kancelář působila jinak příjemně prostě. Žádné kýčovité obrazy ani cetky, které Terrani pokládali za umění, jen prostý stůl, maketa komodorovy staré lodi a fotografie muže s nápadně podobnými rysy.

Wingateův otec padl v jedné z posledních bitev s Klingony před uzavřením Khitomerské dohody.

„Mám tady výsledky vašich testů, kadete, na základě vaší žádosti jsem je nechal vyhodnotit dříve. Konečný výsledek devadesát čtyři procent. Gratuluji.“

„Děkuji, pane,“ přikývl Krath. Nedal najevo žádnou přehnanou radost. Při myšlenkách, které mu proudily hlavou, to ani nešlo, přesto pocítil uspokojení. Hranice pro absolvování byla pětaosmdesát procent, ale před nástupem si jako soukromý cíl určil procent devadesát. Nejtěžší úkoly neklade válečníkovi nepřítel, ale on sám.

„Rád bych si s vámi o něčem promluvil, kadete,“ navázal Wingate. „Vím, že chcete odejít. Doufal jsem, že vás přesvědčím, abyste zůstal a nastoupil aktivní službu ve Hvězdné flotile.“

Komodor šel přímo k věci. Zasloužil si stejně přímou odpověď.

„To není možné, pane. Už zítra se musím vrátit domů.“

„Tak brzy? Mohu vědět, proč?“

Ve Wingateově hlasu byl znát údiv a Krath se omezil na pouhá dvě slova.

„Rodinná záležitost.“

„Dobrá. Je nějaká šance, že byste se mohl po jejím vyřízení vrátit?“

„I kdyby ano, nemám zájem o službu u Hvězdné Flotily.“

Většina lidí by tak strohé odmítnutí pokládala za nezdvořilost. Wingate jen kývl.

„Vím, že většina klingonských studentů Akademie se ihned po absolvování vrací domů. Chce pouze získat vědomosti, které by tam mohli uplatnit a prospět Klingonské říši. Jenže – všímáte si těch pohledů, kadete?“

Krath sebou téměř trhl. Už dřív vytušil, že Wingate by byl v bitvě dobrým protivníkem, přesto byl zásah nečekaný.

„Ano, pane,“ připustil bez vytáček, i když tušil, jakou taktiku se komodor chystá zvolit.

„Uvažoval jste někdy o příčinách? Na Akademii studují členové cizích ras z celého kvadrantu. Efrosiané, Delťané, Betazoidi, Boliané. Přesto se na nikoho z nich lidé nedívají stejně jako na vás.“

„Nejsem Bolian ani Efrosian. Jsem Klingon, pane.“

V Krathových slovech se neozval ani nádech omluvy a Wingate přikývl.

„Jistě. Ale Klingonská říše je spojencem Federace už skoro století. Někteří studenti této Akademie pochází z planet, které se k ní připojily před poloviční dobou, a přesto před nimi nikdo neuhýbá očima. Není to správné a chyba je hlavě na naší straně. Ani po tolika letech jsme nedokázali strhnout staré zdi, zaplnit propasti, které nás dělí. Proto potřebujeme muže, jako jste vy, schopné klingonské důstojníky v Hvězdné flotile. Nemyslíte, že byste tím mohl vykonat pro Říši větší službu, než když se prostě vrátíte domů?“

„Proč, komodore?“

„Prosím?“ Wingate nechápavě zvedl obočí a Krath se v křesle nahnul blíž.

„Mluvíte, jako by ty zdi mezi Federací a Klingonskou říší byly něco zlého. Ptám se proč? Vy a my nejsme stejní. Vypadáme jinak, mluvíme různými jazyky, máme různé zvyky. Proč bychom tedy _neměli_ mít mezi sebou zdi, za kterými budeme žít po svém i jako spojenci?“

„To jistě můžeme, ale proč zůstávat za zdmi, když máme možnost překročit je? Učit se jeden od druhého…“

„Kvůli tomu se ale nemusím _stát_ tím druhým. Ty pohledy, o kterých jste mluvil… vadí mi. Ovšem ne proto, že na mě hledíte jako na cizince, nedůvěřujete mi, nebo se bojíte. To je přirozené. Vadí mi, že to _skrýváte_. Není v tom žádná čest ani zdvořilost, jen pokrytectví. Federace chce být přítelem všech a nutí všechny, aby byli přáteli spolu, aby utvořili jedinou společnou rasu. To ovšem znamená přestat být, kým jsme. A přátelit se s každým činí samotné přátelství _bezcenným_.“

Wingate mlčel. Trvalo chvíli, než pohlédl zpět do Krathovy tváře a slabě se usmál.

„Když chcete, umíte být výmluvný, kadete. A není pochyb, že své hodnocení jste získal právem.“

„Děkuji, komodore,“ Krath se s úlevou zvedl z toho měkkého křesla. „Na této planetě jsou lidé, se kterými jsem se spřátelil, aniž by oni nebo já přestali být sami sebou. Kdyby bylo třeba, jsem připraven za ně bojovat i zemřít. Ovšem nejsem připraven udělat totéž pro Hvězdnou flotilu a nevěřím, že byste chtěl, aby v ní sloužili pokrytci. Jsem Klingon. A vracím se domů.“

 

XXX

 

Když vyšel před velitelství, tubus s absolventským diplomem pod paží, zhluboka se nadechl čistého vzduchu. Očekával pocit naplnění, uspokojení provázející konec jedné etapy života. Místo toho mu srdce svíral neklid, stejný protivný nepokoj, který ho provázal tak často v prvních měsících na Zemi, daleko od Qo‘noSu. Nastalo poledne a z hlavního kampusu se vyrojili kadeti ve svých jednoduše střižených uniformách. Rozbíhali se po zahradách i pozemcích Akademie načerpat energii. Zkoušky už začaly, stres i nervozita byla všudypřítomná a Krath byl rád, že mu výjimka umožnila složit ty jeho dříve. Aspoň něčemu dobrému ta zpráva z domova posloužila.

Zastavil se ve stínu vysokého stromu nalevo od hlavního východu, dost daleko, aby unikl pohledům. Pohnul se teprve ve chvíli, kdy se z budovy vybelhal světlovlasý kulhající mladík. Zamířil přímo k němu, věděl, že tenhle strom je Krathovým oblíbeným útočištěm, a při pohledu na tubus v jeho rukou se zašklebil.

„Máš to? Za kolik?“

„Čtyřiadevadesát procent,“ odvětil Krath popravdě a Simon Dellany se zasmál.

„Super! Věděl jsem to! Vsadím se, že dostaneš i toho blbce Sopaka, a určitě jsi už dostal mě.“

„Tomu nevěřím. Nikdy nebudu stejně dobrý pilot jako ty.“ Krath mluvil bez závisti i bez lichocení.

„A já zas nebudu tak dobře běhat. Jsem moc rád!“

Místo otravného lidského objímání, při kterém se Krath vždy bál, že někomu zláme žebra, Dellany jen natáhl ruku. Klingon mu ji stiskl, na okamžik se usmál, ale ihned se vrátil k zachmuřenému výrazu.

„Za pár hodin odjíždím.“

„Tušil jsem to,“ Simon zvážněl. „Nezůstaneš ani na oslavu po zkouškách?“

„Ne.“

Další věc, za kterou byl Krath ze srdce rád. Pozemským večírkům se vyhýbal, jak mohl. Dokonce i studium o samotě bylo lepší než ty hodiny bezbřehé nudy a prázdného žvanění.

„Souvisí to nějak s tím, co jsi ode mě chtěl?“

Dellany ztišil hlas a ve tváři se mu objevila starost, Krath naopak zaváhal. Lhát příteli nebylo čestné – jenže přítel umí uhodnout myšlenky i beze slov.

„Chápu. Prověřil jsem to pořádně, strýček je nadporučík lékařské sekce velení Flotily. Ale není to dobré.“

„Žádný lék?“ Krathův hlas se nezachvěl.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Simon hlavou. „Na Cirhanu IV. zkouší novou terapii, ale dá jenom trochu víc času.“

„Kolik?“

„Pár měsíců nejvýš. Je mi to líto, Krathe.“

Tohle nebylo žádné pokrytectví. Krath to věděl a přikývl.

„Já vím. Děkuji, Simone.“

Za čtyři roky svého studia na Akademii Klingon _opravdu_ poděkoval vyjma zdvořilostních frází nebo protokolu možná pěti lidem.

„Co budeš dělat?“ zeptal se Simon. Na tuhle otázku však Krath ještě nedokázal odpovědět ani sám sobě, takže jen potřásl hlavou.

„Vrátím se Qo‘noS.“

„Jasně. Budu na tebe myslet - a kdyby ses někdy stavil, dej vědět, ať zajdeme na ryby. Myslím, že jich ještě pár zbylo,“ pohodil hlavou k mostu nad říčkou, kde se poprvé setkali. Spolu se tenkrát podělili o důtku, když se Krath rozhodl chytit si pár ryb k večeři a Dellany se k němu ochotně přidal, protože jak řekl, byl zvědavý, jestli jsou taky k jídlu.

„Nashle, kámo!“ znovu mu stiskl ruku.

Použil lidský výraz. Žádný z klingonských ekvivalentů, jako to dělali jiní kadeti, kteří se po zjištění, že s nimi bude studovat Klingon, naučili pár frází v  _tlhIngan Hol_ a snažili se je při konverzaci s ním používat na důkaz toho, že si ho váží, i když jejich výslovnost z těch pokusů dělala spíš urážku. Dellany si nehrál na nic, čím nebyl a nežádal to ani od ně. Krath pokývl hlavou.

„ _Qapla‘_ , Simone!“

Odešel bez ohlédnutí a za další hodinu už mířil boční ulicí San Franciska k nenápadnému bytu ve starém domě, tři bloky od Akademie. O tom bytě věděla kromě něj pouhá hrstka lidí. Krath si ho pronajal hned začátkem svého pobytu, když po několika incidentech konečně pochopil, že potřebuje místo, kde bude moci být sám, dokud si aspoň trochu nezvykne na lidskou společnost. Svým způsobem si ale nezvykl nikdy.

Většině kadetů by jejich stipendium na pronájem nikdy nestačilo, jenže většina jich utrácela tolik za hlouposti, že se tomu nedalo divit – Krath zvládl snadno vyjít s tím, co měl, aniž by musel jedinkrát požádat o pomoc kohokoliv doma. Věci měl už sbalené. Potichu stoupal po schodech do prvního patra, s úmyslem vzít si je a stejně tiše odejít.

Když došel nahoru, spatřil, že dveře bytu jsou pootevřené.

Krath nepromluvil. Udělal jen opatrný krok stranou, aby se dostal do krytu zárubně a prstem strčil do dveří, až se otevřely úplně. Postava pohodlně usazená na tmavě zelené pohovce mu s úsměvem pokynula.

„Vítej.“

Krath se jen zamračil.

„Když jsem ráno odcházel, byly ty dveře zamčené, Vess.“

„Ano,“ pokrčila rameny. „Pamatuji si tvůj kód a nechtěla jsem se loučit na chodbě.“

Hlas měla hluboký, čistý, jen s nádechem cizího přízvuku. Vstala a protáhla se jako šelma, co se večer zvedá k lovu. Černé přiléhavé šaty těsně obepínaly její postavu a Krath ucítil v žilách teplo, přestože její úsměv studil jako led. Dobře věděl, že kód zámku změnil naposled před pár dny a ucítil závan nebezpečí, které však pocit horka jen zesílilo.

„Jak víš, že odjíždím?“ vkročil do místnosti a patou za sebou zabouchl.

„Logická dedukce,“ naznačila vulkánské povytažení obočí, aniž doopravdy odpověděla, přesto se tentokrát Krath musel zasmát nahlas. Vess možná zdědila po matce vzhled, ale povahou měla k Vulkánce asi tak blízko jako on, a možná ještě mnohem dál. Žila v podkrovním bytě, stejně nenápadně, stejně sama. Náhodou se několikrát potkali na chodbě a nakonec zjistili, že dva samotáři spolu mohou sdílet víc než stejný dům. S lidskými ženami musel být Krath příliš opatrný, zato Vess rozhodně nevyžadovala ohledy – to spíš ostatní nájemníci, stěžující si občas na hluk.

„Takže válečník splnil úkol a se ctí se vrací domů,“ líně se mazlila se slovy, zatímco kráčela blíž. „Jistě se mu dostane uvítání, jaké si zaslouží. Od jeho rodiny, jeho ženy…“

„Víš, že nemám ženu,“ opáčil Krath. Citlivý nos mu zaplnila vůně jejího parfému. Hleděl jí zblízka do tmavých očí. Za předstíranou vulkánskou odtažitostí se tam skrývalo ohnivé jezero i ledové ostří připravené kdykoliv udeřit, hrozba, která vzrušovala mnohem víc než ten parfém. Přesto zůstal nehybně stát.

„Co chceš, Vess? Za tři hodiny mi odlétá loď.“

„Řekla jsem, že se chci rozloučit.“

Objala mu rukama ramena, byla dost vysoká, aby se nemusela zaklánět. Přitáhla se blíž, takže přes tenké šaty ucítil teplo jejího těla. Vycenila zuby, porcelánově bílé. Zaryla nehty do Krathova zátylku, a ten se zachvěl.

Kromě potěšení jí neposkytl nikdy nic. Zůstali v bezpečí za svými zdmi, ale pokud byla to, co se domníval, mohla udělat naprosto cokoliv. Právě to _riziko_ bylo stejně přitažlivé jako její tělo, její rty, když je tvrdě přitiskla k jeho, zaryla mu překvapivě ostré zuby do spodního rtu, až ucítil chuť vlastní krve…

„Nechceš mi říct, co děláš na Zemi?“ zamručel. Sevřel její pas, štíhlý a pevný. Opřela se mu bradou o rameno a hluboký hlas mu zapředl přímo do ucha.

„Přece to, co ty. Učím se. Také brzy odejdu, ale jenom díky tobě byly ty roky aspoň trochu snesitelné. Bude se mi stýskat… a už mlč, Klingone!“

Sklonila hlavu a zakousla se mu do krku nad klíční kostí. Divoce zavrčel, odstrčil ji, až narazila na zeď a vzápětí se po ní vrhl.

Chvilku se na Zemi ještě mohl zdržet.

 

XXX

 

Když Krath o dvě hodiny později odcházel, nebyl pokoj už vůbec uklizený a Vess musela cestou k sobě použít jako provizorní oděv prostěradlo. Kousance a drobné rány Kratha pálily po celém těle. Nejspíš mu naštípla žebro, ale nezůstal jí nic dlužen. V ústech ještě cítil její chuť – a konečně se cítil volný.

Kadet Krath byl pryč. Strhl ze sebe krunýř, který si sám vytvořil, ale postupně se stal tak těsným, až ho dusil. Teď tu stál znovu Krath _taI´_ Korath, někdo, koho už dlouho postrádal.

Zadíval se na tubus s diplomem z Akademie, který doznal při loučení s Vess značné újmy. V horní třetině byl přelomený a zploštělý obsah uvnitř tomu musel odpovídat.

Krath pokrčil rameny a zahodil ho do recyklačního koše. Vědomosti, které získal i vzpomínky na to, co zažil, mu zůstanou navždy. Tohle byl pouhý cár papíru.

A tam, kam se vracel, ho rozhodně nebude potřebovat.

 

XXX

 

Krath pomalu rozpažil. Kožená zbroj i ramenní chrániče zavrzaly – teď to bylo ono. Zjistil, že je mu oděv válečníka, který dlouhé měsíce na Akademii neoblékl, malý, a replikátor na delťanské obchodní lodi nedokázal vyrobit náhradu. Naštěstí ho na Valer II. čekal klingonský transport, kde si zajistil kajutu, a první, co po nalodění udělal, byla právě úprava zbroje. Zase mu seděla na těle, jak to má být.

Zadíval se na tvrdé lůžko, tak příjemné oproti měkkým postelím _tera’nganpu‘_ , kde si připadal jako targh válející se v bažině. Ležel na něm balík jeho věcí a úplně nahoře kožené pouzdro s bat´lethem. Byl v pokušení ho vytáhnout, jenom tak podržet v rukou známé ostří, ale k tomu bude ještě spousta příležitostí.

Teď nastal čas k jídlu.

Vyšel z kajuty a zamířil chodbou k jídelně. Cestou potkal tři další Klingony. Dva ho minuli bez zájmu, ale postřehl pohled toho posledního. Na palubě se už rozneslo, že cestuje ze Země, a nejspíš i to, že studoval na Akademii. Delťanská loď si kromě něj vyměnila s transportem i náklad a diskrétnost rozhodně nepatřila mezi Delťanské ctnosti, ale Krathovi to nevadilo. Naopak, aspoň bude konverzace u jídla pestrá.

Na prahu jídelny se zastavil – bylo to tady. Vůně jídla, příjemné šero, chór tlumených hlasů. Tolik mu to chybělo. Strava na lodi se té domácí nejspíš nevyrovná ani omylem, ale pořád bude lepší než replikátorové blafy. Navíc momentálně by Krath s chutí pozřel i tři dny chcíplý gagh.

Posadil se, několika ranami pěstí do stolu si zjednal pozornost obsluhy a za chvíli už měl před sebou dva talíře i železný pohár vína. S uspokojením popadl maso do rukou, zakousl se do něj, až cítil mastnou šťávu protékající mu mezi prsty. Do Gre´thor s příbory, kvůli kterým si jídlo nemohl ani pořádně osahat! Vychutnával každý stisk zubů, každé sousto – a současně se nenápadně rozhlížel.

Jídelna byla v tuhle dobu poloprázdná. Jeden Klingon zmožený vínem spal v rohu s hlavou na stole, až mu dlouhé černé vlasy padaly přes okraj desky jako vodopád. Naproti seděly dvě ženy, zabrané do důvěrného rozhovoru. V jednu chvíli se k nim sehnul kolemjdoucí s nabídkou společnosti, ale odmítnutí bylo tak důrazné, až pár dalších Klingonů kolem zaburácelo smíchy. Největší hluk momentálně tropili dva muži na opačné straně jídelny, kteří se rozhodli pro partičku _bat Qul qaD_. Komě nich Krathovu pozornost upoutala trojice napravo od něj. Ta byla zticha, cosi si šeptala a občas některý zabloudil pohledem k němu. Jeden z nich byl ten, kterého cestou potkal na chodbě… Krath v duchu kývl.

Zákusek přijde odtud.

„Tak si říkám, bratře, jestli někdo takový může být ještě Klingon!“

Levý z trojice promluvil ke svému společníkovi, ale přitom dost nahlas, aby ho Krath slyšel. Ten rychle spolkl rozžvýkané sousto. Aspoň mohli počkat, až dojí.

„Nemyslím!“ odvětil prostřední u stolu. „Čtyři roky pohodlí s  _tera’nganpu’_. Určitě o něj dobře pečovali. Měkké postele, poddajné ženy, každou noc tvrdě spát bez obav, bat´leth hozený v koutě. Možná si s ním občas poškrábal hřbet!“

Následoval výbuch smíchu, ke kterému se přidalo i pár mužů okolo. Krath mlčel.

„Máš pravdu, bratře! Takový už nikdy nebude pravý válečník. Srdce se mu změní v bláto, možná oblékne zbroj, ale vždycky se mu bude stýskat po _tera‘ngan_ pohodlí.“

„Jako každému zbabělci!“

Pohledu, který doprovázel poslední větu směrem ke Krathovu stolu, rozuměli všichni, a Krath pocítil záchvěv radosti.

„Mluvíš o někom konkrétním?“ opáčil s hraným klidem. „Anebo jenom žvaníte jak staré baby?“

„Komu říkáš baba?!“ Klingon výhrůžně vstal. „Netroufáš si trochu moc, _petaQ_ , po čtyřech letech v pohodlí?!“

„Opakuješ se, tribblí lejno. Jestli chceš zjistit, že jsem pořád Klingon, stačí říct!“

Krath nečekal na odpověď. Žádné další hrozby nebo chvástání, vykřikování květnatých nadávek na adresu předků i potomků.

Prostě se přímo ze sedu vymrštil a máchl pěstí.

Mluvčího trojice zastihla rána zcela nepřipraveného. Odletěl jak kopnutý s‘tarahkem přes stůl a padl jak dlouhý tak široký. Navíc málem porazil prvního ze svých kumpánů, takže nemohli zaútočit současně.

Druhý vyrazil, ale Krath ránu vykryl předloktím a odpověděl úderem na břicho. Klingon se sehnul, Krath mu zkroutil paži. Prudce jím smýkl dokola – odstředivá síla stačila, aby přeletěl půl jídelny a zastavil se až v dalším stole.

Okolo se ozval smích.

Zatímco se užvaněný Klingon pracně sbíral na nohy, poslední z trojice objal zezadu Krathův trup. Byl silný, přitiskl mu ruce k tělu, a kdyby měl chvilku, dokázal by mu zlámat žebra, jenže Krath měl výhodu vyšší postavy.

Prudce zaklonil hlavu, temeno s lupnutím přistálo v Klingonově obličeji. Současně mu zahákl nárt za kotník, podtrhl mu nohu a sám se prudce otočil. Už dříve hádal, že mnohé chvaty z Akademie budou na válečníky preferující těsný kontakt zvlášť účinné, a teď se jeho odhad potvrdil – když Klingon letěl k zemi, vypadal velmi překvapeně. Krath v pádu zachytil jeho paži a trhl. Loket zapraskal, Klingon zaskučel. Vzápětí ho Krath volnou rukou praštil do obličeje – a znovu.

Když ho konečně pustil, připomínala jeho tvář krvavý koláč, co před chvílí jedl.

Narovnal se a rozhlédl – nikde nic. Křikloun se sice zvedl, ale jen přihlouple zíral, zřejmě ve snaze pochopit, jak se jeho kumpáni ocitli tak rychle na zemi, jeden v bezvědomí, druhý ztěžka vylézající ze zbytků stolu. Krath uprostřed místnosti nevypadal ani zadýchaný. Na první pohled bylo znát, že se baví a přítomné publikum rovněž, dokonce i předtím spící opilec. Obě ženy sledovaly Kratha s neskrývaným zájmem. Ozvaly se posměšky – a křikloun pochopil, že tentokrát patří jemu.

S divokým zavrčením vytrhl od pasu dýku.

Krath měl svůj d´k´tahg v pouzdře, ale nesáhl pro něj. Nepokusil se uhnout, jen udělal totéž, co předtím: Vyrazil rychle vpřed. Křikloun učinil výpad, ale Krath ho chytil za ruku s nožem. Čepel minula jeho bok, Klingon zbavený rovnováhy přepadl a současně ho do krku trefil Krathův loket.

Další křupnutí.

Křikloun vypoulil oči. Chytil se za hrdlo, zkusil nabrat dech a uskočit, ale nestihl ani jedno. Kosti v jeho ruce praskly jak suché větve, když mu Krath dalším hmatem zlomil zápěstí, nůž cinkl o zem. Klingonovi se podlomila kolena a Krath ho nakopl přímo do prsou.

Upadl, dvakrát se převalil a zůstal ležet tváří dolů. Ani se nepohnul, a pokud mu úder do krku rozdrtil průdušnici, mohl docela snadno zemřít, ale Krathovi to bylo jedno. Smrt bývá nejlepší lék pro hlupáky. Obrátil se a přejel očima přítomné.

„Ještě někdo pochybuje, že jsem Klingon?!“

Odpovědí mu bylo mručení a vrtění hlavami. I poslední z trojice, který už stál, rychle sklopil oči a Krath přikývl.

„Dobrá!“

Usedl zpátky za stůl, popadl prázdný pohár a dvakrát s ním hlučně praštil, aby přivolal obsluhu. Tou rozcvičkou mu znovu vytrávilo.

Navíc si uvědomil, že tohle bylo zřejmě poslední rozptýlení, jaké na dlouhou dobu zažije.

 

XXX

 

Raketoplán tvrdě nadskočil a Krath se musel chytit jednou rukou držadla nad hlavou, aby ho další turbulence nevyhodila z křesla. Mezi zuby procedil nadávku. Když si před příletem na Qo’noS obhlédl lodní transportér, usoudil, že bude bezpečnější použít k cestě dolů raketoplán s nákladem, ale teď už si tím nebyl tak jistý. Let vypadal, jako by u kormidla seděl ožralý Pakled a Krath dostával čím dál větší chuť vyrazit pilotovi po přistání pár zubů.

Vyhlédl ze zašpiněného, poškrábaného okna. Už prolétli horními vrstvami atmosféry a klesali k hnědozelenému povrchu planety. Jak se blížili, rozeznával Krath stále víc detailů. Gatanské moře, zasněžené pohoří Hamar, zářivě modrá řeka Skral. Cítil, jak mu srdce buší rychleji, tohle byl jeho domov – ale pocit čiré radosti se přesto nedostavoval.

Rod Korath sídlil v údolí v okrajové části provincie Ketha. Šlo o izolované místo, které bylo výhodné pro obranu, ale nevýhodné téměř ve všech ostatních směrech, počínaje tím, že nejbližší stanice, kde mohl přistát raketoplán, ležela skoro osmdesát kellicamů daleko. Stroj jednou zakroužil, zamířil na přistání a Krath odvrátil zrak od okna.

Počkal, až dosednou, otevřel boční dveře a s rancem svých věcí v rukou vyskočil na popraskanou kamennou plochu. Od budovy stanice se k nim blížilo pár Klingonů převzít náklad. Také dveře pilotní kabiny se otevřely, aby z nich vzápětí vypadla hliněná láhev vína. Rozbila se na kusy, z kabiny se vyřinula záplava pilotových nadávek a Krath se zasmál – škoda, že to neviděl instruktor Selik. Možná by se aspoň jednou v životě zamračil.

Jenže vzápětí se přestal usmívat, protože spatřil dvojici Klingonů stojících na druhé straně plochy, až u prvních stromů lesa. Vykročil k nim, vdechoval vůněmi divočiny prosycený vzduch, a náhle pocítil údiv – vážně byl pryč celé čtyři roky?

A vážně za tu dobu tak vyrostl?

„Bratře!“ rozpřáhl ruce a Kor, černé vlasy po ramena, vousy krátce zastřižené, ho objal.

„Vítej doma, Krathe!“

Kor opravdu zesílil, Krath to z jeho sevření jasně cítil. Druhý Klingon byl naopak starší, s téměř bílými vlasy i vousy spletenými do copů. Změřil si Kratha zkoumavým pohledem.

„Vítej zpět, _taI´_ “ oslovil ho formálně jako nejstaršího syna domu.

„Trvalo to dlouho, Dehgre,“ odvětil Krath, protože v klingonském jazyce neexistovala fráze odpovídající lidskému poděkování. „Jak se má tvůj bratr?“

„Bojuje v Černé Flotile,“ odvětil Dehgr vážně. „Už rok.“

Krath to vzal na vědomí pokývnutím, zjišťovat detaily nebylo vhodné. Gehar byl starý a nejspíš nepadl v boji. Obyčejná smrt sice nebyla porážkou, ale Dehgr si velmi potrpěl na tradice a v duchu určitě viděl situaci jinak.

Kor promluvil dřív, než se Krath stihl zeptat na cokoliv dalšího.

„Musíme jít, čas běží. Měli bychom dorazit do tmy… pokud si ještě pamatuješ cestu domů.“

Měla to být humorná poznámka. Přátelské rýpnutí mladšího bratra do staršího – jenže Kor se nesmál. Tvář měl nehybnou a v jeho hlasu Krath uslyšel přídech, který se mu nelíbil.

„To uvidíš,“ opáčil a zamířil ke třem pofrkávajícím s‘tarahkům uvázaným ke stromu opodál. První před ním uhnul hlavou a zavrčel, Krath věděl, že z jeho šatů cítí cizí pach. Rychle se vyšvihl do sedla. Zvíře se začalo točit, snažilo se shodit neznámého jezdce, ale Krath přitáhl uzdu a udeřil ho dlaní přes čenich. S‘tarahk sklopil hlavu, přestal vyvádět a Kor s Dehgrem se také vyhoupli do sedel. Krathovi neuniklo, jak pozorně ho sledovali. U Dehgra se to dalo čekat, ale Kor…

Nespokojeně zavrtěl hlavou. I vzhledem k okolnostem to rozhodně nebylo uvítání, jaké si představoval.

Cesta k domu Korath vedla obyčejnou neudržovanou pěšinou, po které neprojela ani těžší vozidla, v zimě dům často zůstal zcela odříznutý. V létě, pokud se dotyčný vyznal, se na s‘tarahkovi dalo projet stezkami v lesích. Cesta se tím o dost zkrátila, ale i tak trvala půl dne.

Dlouhou dobu jeli mlčky, než přece jen začala konverzace, hlavně okolo věcí v domě. Na Akademii Krath nedostával téměř žádné zprávy, protože válečník se při plnění úkolu nemá rozptylovat, a bylo to nejspíš moudré, neboť dobrých novinek zaznělo poskrovnu. Tvrdá zima i suché léto zavinily neúrodu s nedostatkem zvěře, následné nákupy zásob dům velmi vyčerpaly. Minulé jaro se země náhle otřásla a sesuv půdy pohřbil u úpatí sopky _tlhIch tIn_ pět mužů. Osm dalších odešlo i s rodinami žít do hlavního města. Vztahy se sousedním domem Sukherů, už léta nedobré, se zhoršily tak, že na spadnutí visela válka. Celkově na tom byl dům podstatně hůř, než když ho Krath opouštěl, a to se nikdo jediným slovem nezmínil o tom hlavním.

Ani o jeho studiu nebo výsledcích se nemluvilo. Krath sám mlčel a nikdo z obou Klingonů se neptal. Nepřekvapovalo to u Dehgra, který na Terrany i Hvězdnou flotilu hleděl jak na hnízdo _ghIlab ghew_ , ale Kor? Copak ani jeho bratr nemohl projevit špetku zájmu?

Krath cítil, jak jeho rozmrzelost roste.

Alespoň jízda probíhala hladce. Dlouho nepršelo, stezky byly schůdné a Krath si cestu dobře pamatoval. Bylo to jako znovu vklouznout do starých bot nebo ucítit v rukou svůj bat´leth. Stačil dotek, jeden nádech a přesně věděl, co dělat i kudy jít. Jeho srdce bušilo, krev zpívala píseň o domově, kořenech a duších předků shlížející na něj ze Sto’Vo’Kor.

Jak jen mohl komodor Wingate čekat, že by je opustil kvůli Hvězdné flotile?

Už se šeřilo, když vyjeli z lesa a v údolí před sebou spatřili dům Korath. Tvořily ho dva tucty budov obehnané jednoduchým, v dnešní době už spíš formálním opevněním. V několika oknech se svítilo, ale třebaže měl dům k dispozici malý antihmotový reaktor, většina rodin dávala stále přednost ohni. Energie se používala prakticky jen pro vysílačku, opravy strojů a další činnosti, na které bylo zbytečné vynakládat fyzickou námahu – i tak se našli mnozí, kteří to odsuzovali a nejradši by žili postaru, bez jakékoliv technologie. Před nástupem na Akademii s nimi Krath tak trochu souhlasil, ale teď si uvědomil, že už vidí mnohé věci jinak. A že bude velmi těžké, přesvědčit o tom ostatní.

Dojeli k bráně osvětlené pochodněmi. Obě malé věže po stranách byly obsazené. Krath postřehl, že strážní mají v rukou disruptory, kterých bylo v domě jen pár. Situace kolem Sukherů musela být opravdu vážná.

„Kdo tam?!“ zavrčel strážný nalevo a pozvedl zbraň. Bylo už takové šero, že ze svého místa nemohl rozeznat tváře.

„To jsme my, _petaQ!_ “ houkl Dehgr. „Myslíte, že by Sukherové jenom tak přijeli před bránu, místo aby přelezli zeď a vrazili vám nože do zad? Pusť nás!“

Ozvalo se mumlání, zvuk odsouvání těžké závory a dřevěná vrata se otevřela. Dojeli na prostranství pokryté udusanou hlínou, přímo před sídlo hlavy domu, a Krath se překvapeně rozhlédl.

Nikde nikdo. Kromě strážných neviděl živou duši, muže, dokonce ani ženy nebo těch pár dětí. Nikdo ho nevítal. Jako by se plížil domů potají, jak zloděj navracející se z vyhnanství – Krath se zadíval na Kora, a tentokrát se v jeho hlasu ozval hněv.

„Ty jsi nikomu neřekl, že se vracím?“

„Měl jsem? Opravdu ses vrátil – anebo jsi jen přišel udělat, co je třeba pro odměnu?“

_Udělat, co je třeba pro odměnu._

Krath měl náhle rudo před očima. Sevřel v pěsti uzdu a prudce se nadechl. V žilách jako by mu místo krve klokotala láva z jícnu _tlhIch tIn_ , přesto promluvil klidně.

„Kdyby mi tohle řekl někdo jiný, vytrhnu mu páteř z těla. Nevím, proč mě urážíš, ale máš štěstí, že jsi, kým jsi, _bratře!_ Teď se jdu pozdravit s matkou.“

Kor neodpověděl a Krath neměl v úmyslu na nějakou odpověď čekat. Seskočil ze s‘tarahka a vyběhl po šesti kamenných schodech sídla, na kterých si jako dítě tak často hrával. Popadl železný kruh hlavních dveří, trhnutím otevřel.

Uvítala ho temnota a chlad.

Velká poradní síň domu, kde v krbu každý večer planul oheň, byla opuštěná. Šlo o mnohem víc než nepřítomnost lidí. Byla to _vyprázdněnost_ , která Kratha udeřila, jakmile se prvně nadechl, starý chlad a nádech rozkladu jak jeskyně plná kostí.

Obešel kulatý kamenný stůl a stoupal po schodech vzhůru k pokojům své matky. Stěží si viděl pod nohy, malé lucerny na zdech byly ztlumené, silné okenice uzavřené, jako by je nikdo neotevíral ani přes den. Zastavil se u dveří a chtěl zabušit, ale pod jeho rukou se samy otevřely. Světlo uvnitř nebylo silnější než venku, Krath viděl jen siluetu postavy v nízkém křesle, shrbenou a podivně nachýlenou ke straně. Zvedla hlavu, ve tváři se zaleskly oči.

_„Kevare?“_

Bylo tomu už dávno, co Krath _taI´_ Korath naposled zakusil pravý strach. Nebyl blázen, který se ničeho nebojí, ale věřil, že existuje jen málo věcí, co by ho mohly vyděsit, a určitě žádná v jeho rodném domě. Teď mu hrůza přejela ledovou čepelí přes páteř až do konečků prstů, protože ten hlas ze tmy volající jeho otce, mrtvého už dvacet let, nepřipomínal žádnou živou bytost. Byl chraplavý jak šepot ze samé brány Gre´thor, přesto však s nádechem něčeho známého, tak hrozně povědomého…

„Ne, matko,“ promluvil Krath tiše. „To jsem já. Tvůj syn, vrátil jsem se domů.“

Chvilka ticha, kdy se zdálo, že si ta _věc_ v křesle snaží vzpomenout, než sebou trhla, jako by se probrala ze zlého snu.

„Krathe? Jsi to vážně ty?“

Z klína se zvedla vyhublá ruka. Natáhla se ke stolu, světlo lampy zakmitalo a zesílilo.

Mrazivé ostří projelo Krathovým tělem podruhé.

„Matko! Ty…“

„Ano,“ bledé rty rozvlnil úsměv. „Je ze mě pěkný vrak, což? Raději se na sebe moc nedívám, nevěřila bych, jak marnivá jsem doopravdy žena – ale ty vypadáš dobře. Zatraceně jsi vyrostl za ty čtyři roky. Pojď sem, ať si tě prohlédnu.“

Tohle už byla ona. Teď poznal její hlas, radostný tón, když si s ním hrávala, i jemnou ironii. Jenže plamínek úlevy vzápětí zadusil pohled na obličej s vpadlými tvářemi a ruce s třesoucími se prsty.

Krath došel ke křeslu a sklonil se, aby ho mohla obejmout. Dobře si všiml, s jakou námahou zvedá paže, a když ho sevřela, ucítil ten třas. Nebyly to jenom ruce. Každý sval v jejím těle se chvěl mučivou námahou, zatímco ho vůlí nutila k pohybu, jako raněný válečník snažící se ještě jednou pozvednout meč.

„Posaď se a vyprávěj, synu! Musíš mi všechno povědět. Jak se ti líbila Země? Jak sis vedl? Co Akademie-“

Nedomluvila. Náhle jí přepadl záchvat kašle a cloumal jejím tělem tak, až se Krath lekl, že spadne z křesla.

„Víno!“ zasípala. „Nestůj a podej mi ho… ta zásuvka nahoře. Z _khestig_ lektvarů té Hegerovy báby se mi už obrací žaludek. Kdybych mohla, hodím je po ní!“

Krath poslechl a ze zásuvky vytáhl láhev, úmyslně schovanou až vzadu. Zaregistroval nepořádek okolo. Ačkoliv se někdo snažil aspoň občas uklidit, připomínal matčin pokoj spíš jakž takž udržovanou celu.

Nalil do dvou pohárů a Kara ten svůj sevřela v rukou. Zvedla ho sama, ale když pila, část toho, co nabrala do úst, jí tekla z koutků po bradě zase zpět až na silnou přikrývku, do které byla zabalená. Krath se nutil to přehlížet.

Prudce postavila prázdný pohár na stůl a otřásla se, i když tentokrát spíš úlevou.

„Tak. I shnilé kosti si pamatují teplo. Povídej! Jak jsi dopadl?“

„Uspěl jsem, matko. Absolvoval jsem jako jeden z nejlepších v ročníku. Dostal jsem i diplom, ale… poškodil se.“

Krath rozpačitě zaváhal, ale Kara se jen zasmála.

„Cár papíru. Na tom vůbec nezáleží,“ třesoucími se prsty sevřela až překvapující silou jeho rameno. „Dokončil jsi to, co já ne. Krathe, jsem na tebe pyšná!“

„Ty jsi byla na Akademii?“ Krath se neubránil údivu. „To jsem netušil.“

„Já vím. Neřekla jsem ti to, abys za sebou nemusel vláčet můj stín, ovšem teď… vzadu v rohu je truhla. Dojdi tam, úplně dole jsou desky.“

Krath poslechl. V truhle ležely navrchu jen zbytečné krámy, staré listiny a bandalír s půltuctem ostrých vrhacích nožů. Těmi byla matka proslulá. Krath si vzpomínal, jak ho s nimi učila zacházet, a také, jak ho někdy v osmi letech vzala do hlavního města. Nějaký opilec tam řekl cosi o Kevarovi a ona ho jedním z těch nožů trefila z deseti kroků do oka.

Odsunul bandalír stranou a vytáhl desky převázané hrubou tkanicí. Kara ji s námahou rozvázala.

„Tímhle jsem tenkrát ztrácela čas, než mě ve třetím ročníku… než mi to začalo lézt krkem,“ opravila se rychle. „Kromě Kevara jsi první, kdo je vidí, synu.“

Otevřela desky a rozložila po stole řadu papírů, zežloutlých stářím. Na každém byl uhlem načrtnutý obraz, stále zřetelný. Hlavní budova Akademie. Most Golden Gate. Pohled na San Francisko z výšky. Kresby rostlin a zvířat z mnoha planet, vulkánský sehlat a hrozivá le matya, setanský dvouhlavý pes, zianijská ještěrka. Nakonec tváře, portréty lidí, Andorianů i jednoho Vulkánce, nad kterým se Krath zarazil, protože mu jeho oči připomněly Vess.

Obracel jeden list za druhým, až se dostal na konec a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Je to úžasné, matko. Nechápu, proč jsi je skrývala.“

„Neskrývala. Mlčela. K čemu by to bylo, Krathe, když nebyl nikdo, kdo by to chápal? I Kevar bral můj pokus o studium jen jako mladický rozmar. Ty kresby jsou teď tvé. Dávám ti je – protože předpokládám, že sis žádný suvenýr nepřivezl?“

„Ne.“

„Jako všichni muži,“ zasmála se chraplavě. „Nechápete, že některé suvenýry jsou také vzpomínkami, dokud je nezačnete postrádat. V každém případě je toto mé první dědictví tobě.“

Krath pomalu zavřel desky.

„Vážně chceš tohle? Měl jsem přítele na Akademii. Zjistil mi detaily o tvojí chorobě. Na Cirhanu IV. je klinika, kde se na ni specializují. Dokážou-“

„Co, synu?“ přerušila ho, hnědé oči zabodnuté do jeho tváře. „Prodloužit mi život o pár týdnů? Nechat mě pojít jako psa na smetišti, daleko od domova? Dát se přebalovat, krmit, ztratit poslední špetku důstojnosti – _tohle_ dokážou? Věřím, že ano, ale přál by sis to, Krathe?“

Krath sklopil zrak, zuby zaťaté tak, až cítil bolest v čelistech.

„Ne,“ zašeptal.

„Ani já ne,“ znovu stiskla jeho rameno. „Vím, že ti na mně záleží a že do tebe na Akademii vtloukali úctu k životu. To je v pořádku. Není slabost se zamyslet, než do někoho vrazím nůž, ale je rozdíl mezi životem a živořením. Ukončím to svoje, dokud mám sílu. Pomůžeš mi, synu?“

„Kdy?“

„Za tři dny. Musím ještě pár věcí zařídit, a bude úplněk. Vždycky jsem měla ráda měsíc na obloze. To bude správná noc na smrt.“

Její hlas zněl naprosto vyrovnaně. Rozhodla se a Krath věděl, že definitivně. Jako každý válečník i Kara volila jen jednou. Přesto se nedokázal přimět dát jí slovo, jednoduše _nemohl_. Naštěstí místo dalšího naléhání dlouze vydechla.

„Dobře, Krathe. Pro dnešek to stačí. Musíš si odpočinout a já jsem taky unavená. Promluvíme si zítra. Žádný strach, do postele se ještě zvládnu dohrabat sama.“

Měl to být žert, ale Krath se neusmál – k ničemu teď neměl dál než k humoru.

„Spi lehce,“ sklonil se, aby se svým čelem dotkl jejího a znovu ji objal. Zas ucítil ty třesoucí se prsty.

„Ty také, synu. Jsem ráda, že jsi zpět.“

Prošel temným domem a nezastavil se, dokud nebyl venku, kde se zatím soumrak změnil v noc. Ticho rušily jen zvuky lesa za hradbami. Kor i Dehgr pořád stáli na nádvoří a Krath se na ně zadíval.

„Jak dlouho je v tomhle stavu? Proč jste mi o tom nenapsali dřív?“ otázal se, třebaže odpověď tušil.

„Nepřála si to,“ potvrdil Kor. „Donutila mě přísahat, že to neudělám. Zbylým mužům pohrozila, že kdokoliv ti něco poví, vyžene ho z domu jak prašivého targha.“

„Ano,“ Dehgr se drsně zasmál. „Její duch je pořád silný. Chce opustit tu mizernou skořápku a přidat se ke Kevarovi v Černé flotile. Často s ní mluví, chodí sem a volá ji. Hegh´bat, to je cesta válečníka!“

V Dehgrově hlasu zaznívala pýcha, ale Krath mlčel. Na tváři cítil bratrův pohled.

„Uděláš to?“

„Mám na vybranou?“

„Jistě, že ne!“ odsekl Dehgr. „Co je to za zbabělé řeči? Jaký _petaQ_ by nepomohl vlastní matce zachovat čest, navíc když se má stát hlavou domu!“

Zrovna tohle bylo posledním, na co Krath myslel, ale Kor přivřel oči.

„Jistě. Na to nesmíš zapomenout, _bratře_!“

Otočil se a odcházel do tmy mezi budovami. Krath se za ním díval, dokud mu Dehgr prudce neudeřil pěstí do ramene.

„Pojď, _taI‘_! Poklidili jsme tvůj dům, chci se napít na tvůj návrat!“

Krath ho následoval bez nejmenší stopy nadšení.

 

XXX

 

Ráno bylo mlhavé a studené. Krath vstal s bolavou hlavou a v pochmurné náladě, umyl si tvář a vyšel před dům. Včerejší oslava se protáhla dlouho do noci. Proběhla klidně, nikdo neučinil žádnou nevhodnou narážku, ale do pořádného veselí měla daleko. Kařina nemoc ležela všem na duši jak temný stín. K tomu se přidávaly problémy domu i hrozba Sukherů, jedno kráčelo pospolu s druhým a vytvářelo auru skrývaných obav i beznaděje marně utápěné ve vínu.

Další věc byl Kor. Sice se nakonec vrátil, ale během celé oslavy na Kratha nepromluvil. Jenom se na něj díval a pil, a čím víc vypil, tím bylo v jeho pohledu víc nenávisti. Kratha bodala jak rozžhavené dýky, nechápal, čím si ji vysloužil, ale už to nemohl ignorovat. Takhle si návrat domů nepředstavoval. Rozhodl se navštívit místa, která pamatoval z dětství, o samotě nad vším přemýšlet a najít řešení.

Nebo se aspoň smířit s tím, co bylo zřejmě nevyhnutelné.

Pomalu kráčel k bráně a snažil se provětrat si hlavu. Dehgr by nejspíš prohlásil, že čistý vzduch je pro baby a následky pití krvavého vína nejlépe vyléčí další víno.

„ _nuqneH!_ “ uslyšel za sebou. Statný válečník, mladší než on, ho několika kroky dohonil. Krathovi okamžik trvalo, než si vybavil jméno – Meh´rek. Když odcházel na Akademii, byl ještě nedospělý, rok před obřadem _nentay wa'DIch_. Kývnutím odpověděl na jeho pozdrav.

„Chci se tě zeptat na Akademii a na lidi, _taI‘,“_ spustil Meh´rek bez okolků. „Jací jsou?“

Byl to nejotevřenější dotaz, jaký Krathovi zatím někdo od jeho návratu položil, a on chvilku hledal odpověď.

„Složití.“

„Složití?“ Meh´reka to zřejmě udivilo. „Takže ne zbabělí, jak říká Dehgr?“

„Dehgr?“ Krath se zasmál. „Dehgr tohle říká o každém, kdo není Klingon. Ne. Lidé jsou jen… _zdvořilí_. Snaží se o to pořád a za každou cenu, až vypadají často zbaběle. Proč se ptáš?“

„Také uvažuji, že bych šel na Akademii, _taI‘.“_

Tahle odpověď Kratha notně překvapila.

„Proč?“

„Je to výzva!“ Meh´rek vycenil zuby. „Větší než boj se Sukhery!“

Krath silně pochyboval, že by Meh´rek v nějakém skutečném boji už byl, ale svým způsobem měl pravdu.

„Co na to říká tvůj otec?“

„Ten?“ mladý Klingon si odplivl. „Tráví moc času s Dehgrem a dalšími hlupáky vzdycháním po staré slávě. Srazím ho k zemi, když mi neuhne! Navíc má teď starosti s matkou.“

O tom Krath cosi zaslechl včera.

„Takže je to pravda?“ zamračil se. „Dítě, které nosí, je nemocné?“

„Ano,“ potvrdil Meh´rek. „Když Kor přivedl ke Kaře doktora z města, prohlédl i mou matku. Dítě má nějakou nemoc, možná se narodí zmrzačené. Otec prohlásil, že ho raději probodne, než se prvně nadechne.“

„A tvá matka s tím souhlasí?“

„Matka byla vždycky poslušná žena,“ ušklíbl se Meh´rek s odporem.

Nebylo to nic nového. Hodně mladých válečníků po obřadu _nentay wa'DIch_ dychtilo po slávě a pohrdalo usedlým životem rodičů. Když skončil konflikt s Dominionem a válka s Romulany se omezila na občasné potyčky, ztratila pro ně přitažlivost i říšská flotila, takže se snažili hledat výzvy někde dál. Víc v tom Kratha zaujalo něco jiného.

„Kor zavolal k mé matce doktora z města?“

„Několikrát. Jednou ho přitáhl s nožem na krku. Pohrozil mu, že když se nebude snažit, půjde zpátky bez uší,“ Meh´rek se zasmál.

„A Drelek to snesl?“ vybavil si Krath popudlivého lékaře domu. „Kde vůbec je?“

„V Gre´thor. Korovi došla trpělivost.“

Krath se zarazil – o tomhle se tedy včera _určitě_ nemluvilo.

„Chceš říct, že ho můj bratr zabil? Proč? Protože nedokázal uzdravit Karu?“

Meh´rek přikývl. „Když přestala pořádně chodit, Kor Dreleka vyzval. Řekl mu, že je jenom ferengský mastičkář, co nevyléčí ani _gorch_. No, vlastně mu toho řekl hodně.“

Jak Krath Dreleka pamatoval, už to první muselo víc než stačit, aby vytáhl nůž. Zamyšleně potřásl hlavou.

„Kolik mužů z našeho domu Kor ještě vyzval, když jsem byl pryč?“

„Tři. Ryheka, Gruga a Kreska. Ryhek a Grug se posmívali tvé matce a Kresk tě nazval zbabělcem, protože jsi odešel. Kor je všechny zabil.“

Tentokrát Krath stěží potlačil údiv. Ryhek byl hlupák a Grug věčně opilý žvanil, ale Kresk, to bylo něco jiného. Jeden z nejlepších válečníků domu, který Kora silou předčil, to musel být těžký zápas. Navíc měl bratra, takže z věci snadno mohly vzejít následky v podobě msty. Kor tohle všechno věděl, přesto ho vyzval, protože Kratha urazil.

A přesto se teď k němu choval, jako by byl nepřítel.

„Zdá se, že se toho vážně dost stalo, co jsem byl pryč,“ konstatoval Krath.

„Ne dost, _taI‘_ ,“ ohrnul Meh´rek nos. „Všechno pořád stejné. Chci víc, v domě Korath mě žádná sláva nečeká!“

„Přesto k němu máš povinnosti,“ Krath si ho přísně změřil. „Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, přijde brzy válka se Sukhery. Zůstaneš tady, dokud neskončí, potřebuješ se osvědčit v bitvě. Pak, jestli budeš pořád chtít, můžeš hledat slávu u Federace.“

Promluvil jako Meh´rekův otec nebo hlava domu, přestože nebyl ani jedním. Meh´rek měl plné právo ho ignorovat. Dokonce mohl i říct něco, po čem by ho Krath musel zbít, ne-li rovnou zabít, ale kupodivu vážně kývl.

„Moudrá slova. Poslechnu tě, _taI‘_!“

Mladý Klingon se vzdálil a Krath pokračoval k bráně.

Zbytek dne strávil sám v lese. Minul terasovitá pole, kde dozrávala letošní úroda zrní. Zabloudil k řece, která plynula stejně rychle, jak si pamatoval, přebrodil ji a došel až na úpatí _tlhIch tIn_. Vzpomněl si na jeskyni, kde před odchodem na Akademii vykonal rituál _MajQa_ v naději, že mu vize poskytne odpověď a připraví ho na cestu, kterou přijal jen proto, že to byl matčin příkaz. Napadlo ho, že by teď měl udělat totéž, jenže jeskyni našel zavalenou, stejně jako dvě další. Poslední otřesy musely být opravdu silné.

Rozhodnutí bylo jen na něm a neexistovalo nic, co by mu ho usnadnilo. Pokud odmítne, dopadne na jeho hlavu hanba, že odepřel matce důstojnou smrt. Potvrdí všechny pomluvy, jak Akademie zkazila jeho krev, ale přesto by to udělal a raději pak zabil každého, kdo se mu postaví… jenže proč?

Kařina nemoc byla degenerativní a neléčitelná. Strávila tělo, zatímco mysl ponechala zdravou v utrpení, noční můra každého Klingona. Bude snad lepší dívat se na ni, až se změní v bezmocnou trosku? Bude se cítit líp? Krath věděl, že ne, ale proč to potom bylo tak těžké?

A váhal by stejně, kdyby za sebou neměl ty roky na Zemi?

Na své otázky nenašel odpověď. Domů zamířil před soumrakem, hladový a stejně mrzutý, jako když odcházel. Netoužil mluvit s nikým, s Korem, dokonce ani s Karou. Jen za sebou zavřít dveře, upadnout do spánku, přestože věděl, že mu nepřinese odpočinek ani úlevu…

Divoká změť hlasů.

Krath je spatřil, už když přicházel, rostoucí dav pohybující se od brány dovnitř, provázený křikem. Rozběhl se a razil si cestu mezi muži, až se ocitl uprostřed, kde dva Klingoni mezi sebou táhli třetího, ženu. Oba lapali po dechu, šaty měli zakrvácené a žena byla mrtvá. Složili ji na nádvoří, od úst k ústům letěla spolu s nadávkami dvě slova.

„Přepadení!“

„Sukherové!“

„Co se stalo?“ Korův hlas přehlušil vřavu.

„Byli jsme… na lovu!“ Jeden ze zraněných hltavě spolkl víno z láhve, kterou mu někdo podal. „Za řekou u křivé skály, blízko hranice. V křoví na dně rokle byl slyšet hluk. Pria myslela, že tam je zvíře. Sestoupila dolů, chtěla ho vyhnat, abychom ho skolili, ale z křoví vyběhli muži. Napadli ji, než jsme mohli přijít na pomoc, a když bojovala s jedním, druhý ji bodl do zad. Pak zaútočili na nás, bylo jich hodně, osm nebo víc. Zabili by nás, ale ten, co je vedl, jim nařídil ustoupit. Vysmíval se nám! Řekl, ať se vrátíme… do domu zbabělců… který vede chromá děvka!“

Další slova utonula v řevu, který Kor stěží dokázal překřičet.

„Poznali jste ty muže? Víte jistě, že byli Sukherové?“

„Ano! Vedl je Brega, hlava domu, poznal jsem i Narha a dva další.“

„Já taky!“ přidal se druhý Klingon. „Nesnažili se skrývat, ani na našem území.“

„Krev!“ zařval někdo v davu. „Pria byla má družka! Vyrvu Bregu Sukherovi střeva z břicha! Hned teď!“

Odpovědí byl divoký souhlas. Aspoň polovina mužů se rozběhla pryč, nepochybně pro zbraně. Jak jednou vyrazí, nic je nezastaví, Kor zaraženě stál…

Krath udělal rychlý krok. Chňapl jednoho z odbíhajících mužů a smýkl jím zpátky do davu, až porazil dva další.

„Ne!“ zařval z plných plic. „Hlupáci, jste slepí?! Nevidíte, že to je léčka? Poběžíte na smrt!“

Nejbližší okolo strnuli, ještě Kratha neslyšeli takhle křičet.

„Zabili Priu před svědky, nechali je donést zprávu, _oni to_ _chtějí!_ Celý dům Sukherů bude na nohou, nalíčí past, do které vběhneme jako dobytek na porážku!“

„A co tedy máme dělat?!“ vybuchl Priin druh. „Nechat je, ať se nám vysmívají?“

„Pomsta chutná nejlépe zastudena! Náš čas přijde, ale ne hned! Nezaútočíme, když _oni_ čekají!“

„Krath má pravdu. Musíte ho poslechnout.“

Chraplavý hlas způsobil, že se všichni otočili. Rázem zavládlo ticho a Krath v mnoha tvářích zahlédl šok. Nedivil se. Pohled na Karu stojící v otevřených dveřích sídla byl pro toho, kdo ji znal dřív, hrozný. Kdysi rovná postava shrbená jako tělo stoleté stařeny. Neučesané vlasy padající přes tvář. Těžký, sípavý dech. V rukou svírala dvě hrubé berly, s jejichž pomocí dokázala udělat napřed jeden, pak druhý krok. V očích se jí objevila známá tvrdost, když si změřila dav před sebou.

„Krath má pravdu,“ zopakovala tišeji. „Je to léčka, děláte, co nepřítel chce. Zůstanete tady. Na lov budou chodit větší skupiny, lépe ozbrojené. Ať Brega Sukher věří, že nás zastrašil, ať poleví v opatrnosti. Pak ucítí v srdci meč Korathů!“

„Ale co Pria?! Nemůžeme ji-“

„Pria zemřela dobrou smrtí! Až se s ní pozítří setkám po Hegh´bat, řeknu jí, jak jsi truchlil.“

Ticho.

Krath zaťal zuby – všichni slyšeli, co Kara řekla. Asi to byl jediný způsob, jak odvést jejich pozornost od zbrklé výpravy, co musela skončit katastrofou, ale teď už neměl na vybranou. Uzavřela mu i poslední dveře.

„Matko!“ Kor se konečně vzpamatoval. Vyrazil, snad aby ji podepřel a Kara se ohlédla…

Levá berla se jí vysmekla. Mávla rukou, ale než se stihla zachytit zdi, nohy pod ní povolily a tvrdě žuchla na bok. Ze rtů jí přitom uniklo zasténání. Krathovi jako vržený nůž bleskla hlavou vzpomínka na její ladné pohyby, když cvičila. Kor natáhl ruku…

_„Nedotýkej se mě!“_

Kor strnul. Kařina tvář byla zkřivená bolestí, vztekem, ale hlavně hanbou. Ticho kolem bylo doslova hrobové. Po loktech se plazila nekonečné dva kroky ke zdi, chytila se jí a za pomoci druhé berly se dostala na nohy. Lapala po dechu, šaty obalené hlínou, a když se naposled otočila, Krath by odpřisáhl, že jí očích vidí slzy, jakkoliv věděl, že je to biologicky nemožné.

„Poslechněte, co říkám!“ pokusila se sebrat poslední zbytky autority, co po předchozí podívané měla. „Poslechněte Kratha!“

Opírajíce se o stěnu, zmizela v domě a hlasy kolem začaly opět sílit. Jediný Kor mlčel. Hleděl na bratra, v očích trpké zadostiučinění, ale Krath ho nevnímal. Nevnímal nic, viděl jen matčin výraz, bezmocný vztek i zoufalství z vědomí, že už to bude jenom horší.

Tohle muselo skončit.

 

XXX

 

Ráno posledního dne vstal Krath _taI‘_ Korath časně. Spal lépe, jako by definitivní rozhodnutí pomoci Kaře zemřít sňalo aspoň část tíhy z jeho ramen, ačkoliv tušil, že ne nadlouho. Když někdo zabušil na dveře, byl už oblečený. Otevřel a hleděl do Korovy zamračené tváře.

„Matka s tebou chce mluvit.“

Krath to očekával. Nad ulicí k sídlu hlavy domu se převalovaly cáry mlhy, ve kterých spatřil pár mužů i žen. Věnovali se běžným povinnostem, ale všichni byli ozbrojeni. Krath nepochyboval, že i na hradbách je stráží dvakrát tolik – válka začala.

„Ten včerejšek-“ promluvil, ale Kor mu utrhl větu od úst.

„Vím, co chceš říct!“ odsekl. „Můžeš si to ušetřit, bratře, ano. Udělal jsem chybu!“

„Chybu?“ zadíval se na něj Krath nechápavě.

„Jistě! Ta situace mě zaskočila. Zaváhal jsem. Nebýt tebe, polovina mužů z našeho domu už mohla být mrtvá, pokud ne všichni. Jsi spokojený?!“

Vztek a nepřátelství. Stejně jako předtím, ale tentokrát hněv rozpálil i Krathovu krev.

„Co je to s tebou?!“ vybuchl. „Nechtěl jsem tě kárat ani zpochybnit tvé velení! Co jsem se vrátil, chováš se, jako bych byl cizí. Chci vědět, čím jsem tě tak urazil!“

„Čím jsi mě urazil? Ničím! Jak bys mohl, když jsi tu nebyl!“

„A? Přece víš, že-“

„ _Nebyl jsi tu_! Užíval sis života s lidmi, zatímco já se musel den za dnem dívat, jak z naší matky odtéká život! Musel jsem snášet myšlenku, že není nic, co můžu udělat, žádný nepřítel, kterého můžu porazit, abych ji uzdravil. Ty ses procházel po Akademii, abys mohl slavně přijet domů jako vítěz – čemu se divíš? Že tě nevítám s otevřenou náručí? _Že v tobě vidím jenom zrádce?!_ “¨

Krath se zachvěl. Stál jako opařený, v uších slyšel hukot.

„Byla to má povinnost,“ namítl chabě, ale Kor ho opět přerušil.

„Jistě! Ty sis přece povinnosti vždycky vzorně plnil. Tak splň i tu poslední a nechoď mi už na oči!“

Nenávist v jeho hlasu byla jak otrávená čepel. Otočil se k odchodu, než ze sebe Krath dostal slovo. Postřehl navíc, že nejbližší Klingoni hádku slyšeli, protože stáli a hleděli na ně. Do večera už o ní bude zaručeně vědět celý dům, to vůbec nebylo dobré.

Krath se přinutil vydechnout. Třebaže se třásl, zadusil vše, co v něm vřelo, odsunul to pryč. Mlčky prošel ulicí i ztichlým sídlem ke dveřím matčina pokoje.

Tentokrát byly závěsy roztažené a okna dokořán. Kara seděla ve stejném křesle, kde ji spatřil poprvé. Vyhlížela upraveněji a navenek lépe, třebaže shrbená postava a třesoucí se ruce ten dojem rychle zkazily. Před sebou měla na stole rozloženy listiny s velkými pečetěmi Vysoké rady.

„Zavři dveře, Krathe, a posaď se, musíme probrat pár věcí. Udělala bych to už včera, nebýt toho zmatku.“

Krath poslechl mlčky.

„Toto je dekret Vysoké rady uznávající má práva hlavy domu Korath, a zde prohlášení o tvém následnictví, pokud by ho bylo někdy potřeba předložit. Součástí je i má závěť, pozvu ještě dnes Dehgra, aby ji podepsal jako svědek,“ přisunula blíž dvě listiny.

Krath neřekl nic.

„Tady jsou doklady o účetnictví domu s mými poznámkami, pomohou ti do začátku. Také jsou tu údaje k tajným kontům ve Federaci a u Ferengů, prostředky, o kterých vím jen já a teď ty. Byla to Kevarova záloha pro případ krajní nouze. Něco jsem investovala a výnos uložila zpátky, ta suma tě možná překvapí. Věřím, že ji využiješ správně.“

Krath neodpověděl.

Kara sáhla po další listině, ale zarazila se, oči upřené na synovu tvář.

„Co se děje?“

„Chci se tě na něco zeptat, matko,“ promluvil Krath, snad až příliš klidně. „Když jsi mi nařídila jít na Akademii, věděla jsi už o své nemoci? Vím, že rychlost průběhu se může lišit. Kdy jsi poprvé pocítila příznaky?“

Okamžik ticha, než si Kara povzdechla.

„Jsi chytrý, Krathe,“ ve tváři se jí mihl smutný úsměv. „A já byla blázen, když jsem doufala, že se nezeptáš. Dva měsíce. První příznaky jsem rozpoznala dva měsíce před tvým odjezdem.“

„Takže proto jsi mě poslala pryč. Proto jsi chtěla, abych šel na Akademii co nejrychleji. Věděla jsi, že ti ubývá čas, ale nic jsi neřekla.“

„Ano. Udělala jsem, co bylo nejlepší pro tebe i dům Korath.“

„A Kor? Co můj bratr? Nechala jsi ho tady, aby sledoval tvé chátrání, to bylo také nejlepší? Proč jsi nepožádala o pomoc s Hegh´bat jeho?“

„Protože Kor nemá tvou sílu a hlavně předvídavost. Navíc, ty jsi starší syn, budeš hlavou domu-“

„A co když nechci?!“ Krath vyskočil tak prudce, až se židle za ním skácela, dřímající vztek znovu procitl. „Celou dobu jsi mi lhala, matko! Já i Kor jsme byli jenom figurky na tvé hrací desce, a to mě uráží! Vrátil jsem se do cizího domu k lidem, které neznám, k bratrovi, co mě nenávidí, takže co kdybych zas šel?! Ve Hvězdné flotile mi nabídli místo-“

„ _BaQa'!_ Neopovažuj se!“

Kara sevřela područky křesla, tvář zkřivenou vztekem. Napůl se jí povedlo postavit.

„Myslíš, že bylo snadné, vést jako samotná žena dům? Získat souhlas Vysoké rady? Udržet svou pozici, čelit tomu úpadku všude? Myslíš, že by nebylo jednodušší provdat se za nějakého hlupáka a nechat jméno Korath zapomenout? _Pagh!_ Přísahala jsem tvému otci, že vychovám dědice a neopustím tento dům! Plnila jsem povinnost, která teď bude _tvojí_ -“

Krath chtěl tu povinnost ze srdce proklít. Chtěl říct ještě _mnohem_ víc, jenže v tu chvíli se Kařin hlas zlomil v dalším záchvatu kašle. Vytřeštila oči, ruka jí vylétla k hrdlu. Dusila se, křeče cloumaly celým jejím tělem a Krath k ní navzdory vzteku přiskočil. Musel ji držet za ramena, aby nespadla z křesla. Když záchvat odezněl, zůstala bezvládná, jako by už zemřela. Krath rychle vytáhl z úkrytu láhev vína. Přidržel jí pohár u úst. Trvalo dlouhé minuty, než se dokázala napít a promluvit, hlasem tak slabým, že se musel nahnout ještě blíž, aby ho slyšel.

„Krathe. Jsi můj syn. ítíš se zraněný… ale jsi jediné, na čem mi opravdu záleží.“

Bolest v jejím hlase zchlazovala Krathův hněv jak vánice rozžhavený popel.

„Nechci, abys odešla, matko,“ zašeptal hlasem plným bezmoci. „Dal bych všechno, co mám, uťal si obě ruce…“

„Já vím,“ sevřela prsty jeho předloktí. „Jenže musím… a tebe prosím, zůstaň! Pokračuj, v čem jsem začala, nenech náš dům zemřít. Slib mi to.“

„Přísahám.“

Krath věděl, že závazek téhle chvíle nikdy nezapomene. Ten slib nepřemůže ani smrt, neporuší ho, i kdyby mu to nařizoval Fek´lhr v ledových branách Gre´thor, kde zavržené duše trpí ve věčném mrazu.

Tohle bude navždy.

„Dobře… chlapče.“

Kařiny prsty mu sklouzly z paže. Na okamžik jím projel strach, ale pak se nadechla silněji, do očí se jí vrátil aspoň kousek života.

„Krathe… zavolej sem Dehgra. Musím s ním mluvit. Je to starý blázen… ale dost čestný, abych věděla, že mě nezradí. A zavolej Kora. S ním… s ním musím také promluvit, povědět mu-“

„Ne,“ přerušil ji Krath už bez hněvu. „Rozluč se s ním, jak chceš, ale nic mu neříkej. On viní mě a tvé omluvy věci jenom zhorší. Vyřídím to s ním sám.“

Bolestně přivřela oči.

„Krathe… ať udělá cokoliv, je tvůj bratr. Máte společnou krev. Nezabíjej ho.“

Krath potřásl hlavou.

„Před chvílí mě nazval zrádcem. Pokud to zopakuje před dalšími muži… tohle ti slíbit nemohu.“

 _Výsledek tvých her, matko_ , chtěl dodat, ale postřehl, jak se schoulila, jako by ji udeřil.

„Udělám vše, co půjde,“ řekl tiše.

Přikývla a Krath v tom postřehl úlevu.

„Teď si musím odpočinout. Není mi moc dobře. Promluvíme si znovu… před večerem.“

Krath kývl a vyšel ven. Cítil se vyčerpaný. Unavený, ale přitom napjatý jako po dlouhém boji, kdy svaly umdlévají, ale duše dosud dlí na bitevním poli… protože tak tomu i bylo.

Zatímco kráčel mezi budovami domu a jeho srdce svírala bolest, hlavou se mu rozběhly myšlenky, které dosud opomíjel, plány, úvahy i obavy ze závazku, který přijal.

Neboť Kara měla pravdu, malé klingonské domy mizely. Jejich hlavy umíraly a potomci, pokud byli, nejevili o vůdcovství zájem. Raději odcházeli do měst žít pohodlným životem svobodných mužů nebo vstupovali do větších, mocných domů Martoků, K´ompaků či Kliestů se silným zastoupením ve Vysoké radě a šancí ovlivnit dějiny celé Klingonské říše, získat slávu, o jaké by se jim v rodných domech ani nesnilo. Co bylo platné, že Korathové patřili k nejstarším v této části Qo‘noSu? Wreghové, Tarekové nebo Dre´geni byli ještě starší a rozplynuli se jak kouř ve větru. Dokonce i dům nenáviděných Sukherů živořil stejně a k tomu měl smůlu, že mu v čele stál zákeřný zbabělec Brega.

Navíc Krath věděl, že ten vývoj nebyl výjimečný. Pamatoval si přednášky z Akademie o rozpadu tradičních klanů na Andorii nebo úpadku společnosti na Cetě, kde technologický pokrok vedl k takovým sociálním otřesům, až celý svět shořel v plamenech občanských válek. Říši celkově to možná nehrozilo, ale domy jako Korathové stály nad propastí a hroutily se do hlubin jeden po druhém. Pokud měl dům přetrvat, nesměl se spokojit jen s přežíváním. Musel se přizpůsobit novým podmínkám a jít dál, což rozhodně nebude snadné. Vyžadovalo to hlavně změnu v myšlení, přesně toho druhu, jaká šla Klingonům nejpomaleji. Přitom neměli moc času…

Ponořen do neveselých úvah zastavil a všiml si, že stojí před správní budovou. Kara už dávno zavedla přísná pravidla pro evidenci majetku domu, takže se zapisovala nejen úroda, ale i množství ulovené zvěře a každý koš durania vynesený z dolu, co Korathům léta přinášel zisk, než ho zničil výbuch _tlhIch tIn_. Posměšky, že se chová jako Fereng umlčela rychle, i s pomocí svých nožů. Dnes už vedení záznamů všichni brali jako samozřejmost – což mohlo být užitečné.

Krath vešel a pozdravil ženu sedící za velkým stolem. Vedle účetní knihy měla na jedné straně položenu zahnutou dýku a na druhé disruptor.

„Co chceš?“ pozdravila ho, v hlasu zřetelnou otrávenost. Vedení účtů rozhodně nebyla práce, kterou by nějaký Klingon miloval.

„Ukaž mi přehledy ulovené zvěře. Chci znát kořist a jména lovců.“

„Jak daleko zpátky?“

Krath zauvažoval. „Dva měsíce.“

Klingonka sáhla do police vzadu a hodila mu další svazek. Podle výrazu evidentně doufala, že Krathovi zkazí náladu aspoň na svou úroveň, ale tomu to nevadilo. Na byrokracii si v Akademii zvykl, lidé jí byli přímo posedlí.

Usedl na tvrdou židli, pomalu listoval a zkoumal řady jmen. Vlastně ani nevěděl, co hledá, na oslavě po jeho návratu se probíraly jen dva poslední incidenty se Sukhery, třetí byla Pria včera.

Spatřil jedno jméno… a pak znovu. Zarazil se. Po chvíli si pod ním vybavil tvář, náznaky do sebe zapadly. Tak vida.

Krath sklapl knihu a vstal, poprvé s lehkým uspokojením.

Pro první kroky na cestě měl konečně plán.

 

XXX

 

Noc přišla rychle. Slunce zmizelo na západě za horou _SIqwI’lIj qoH_ a chvilku po něm se nad jižním obzorem objevil měsíc. Podvečerní vítr rozehnal mraky, úplněk byl tak jasný, že žluté světlo pohltilo hvězdy a stromy za hradbami vrhaly na zdi dlouhé stíny. Všude vládlo ticho, okna domu Korath byla temná. Přesto nikdo z jeho obyvatel nespal.

Muži i ženy stáli okolo nádvoří před sídlem hlavy domu. Stěží se tam vešli, mladíci sotva prošlí rituálem dospělosti se museli tlačit na zdi budov okolo, neboť místa u středu patřila starším mužům a členům rady domu. Všichni byli v plné zbroji, v měsíčném svitu zářily vyleštěné spony opasků, hroty na ramenních chráničích i nože d´k´tahg v pouzdrech. Nikdo nemluvil, jen občas se ozval šepot.

Dveře sídla se otevřely. Hlavy všech se otočily, když Kara _SutaI‘_ Korath vyšla ven. Také ona měla svou zbroj a přes prsa bandalír s noži, upravené vlasy jí visely podél skrání. V rukou znovu držela berly, ale tentokrát by ani ty nestačily, kdyby vedle ní nekráčeli Krath s Korem. Podpírali ji každý z jedné strany, a v Kařině tváři se nezrcadlilo nic z mučivé námahy, jakou i tak musela vynakládat.

Zastavila se, aby pohledem přelétla zástup, který ji očekával. Jen kývla a pokračovala, Krath s Korem jí opatrně pomohli dolů po schodech.

Dav se uctivě rozestoupil, aby mohli projít, šepot zesílil. Zdálo se, že Kara okolí nevnímá, soustředěna jen na to, aby zvládla další krok, ale náhle naklonila hlavu na stranu.

„Pamatujete tu loveckou výpravu tenkrát?“ promluvila tiše. „Když se Krath rozhodl vykoupat a jeho s‘tarahk mu roztrhal šaty? Chybělo málo a běžel domů nahý pěšky.“

Krath přivřel oči. Ne, teď se nemohl smát, přestože v Kařině hlasu slyšel _skutečné_ pobavení.

„Myslel jsem, že zemřu hanbou,“ zabručel.

„A Kor zabil divokého targha a stáhl z něj kůži, aby si ji Krath oblékl. Vrátili jste se zbroceni krví, jako byste porazili celou Molorovu armádu, všechny ženy na vás mohly oči nechat. Trvalo měsíc, než Kor přiznal, jak to bylo doopravdy.“

„Dětinské hlouposti,“ zavrčel Kor. Na bratra nepohlédl, ale Krath měl přesto dojem, že se usmál.

Stáli už ve středu nádvoří. Kara upustila levou berlu a tasila obřadní dýku. Zvedla ji, měsíční světlo zablýsklo na zubatém ostří, i když se její ruka třásla. Svěsila paži a poklekla. Hlas se jí nezachvěl, když začala odříkávat první slova obřadu, Krath však cítil, jak mu ze žaludku do hrdla stoupá železná koule, hořká jako žluč. Formule provázející Hegh´bat byla krátká. Poslední věty přišly dřív, než se stačil dvakrát nadechnout.

_…odcházím bojovat ke svým předkům! Mí nepřátelé prchnou v hrůze! Slavné bitvy mě čekají!_

Kara zvedla dýku, ostřím proti srdci a Krath sevřel její zápěstí. Cítil chvění, teplo i pohyb krve v jejích žilách. Obrátila tvář k měsíci, zářící kruh plul nad stromy, vznešený ve svém klidu jako brána do jiného světa, a usmála se. Poslední pohled na Kratha.

_„Nezapomeň!“_

Zatlačila prudce, a ani Krath si nebyl jistý, kolik z té síly bylo jeho, dokud neměla dýku po jílec v těle. Na kůži zbroje vytryskla krev. Ruka jí ochabla, ale Krath škubl nahoru, dokončil úder a vytrhl zbraň z rány. Matčino tělo se mu u nohou hroutilo, tváří vzhůru.

Na rtech měla stále úsměv.

Krath ji zachytil, přidržel její oči otevřené. Zaklonil hlavu, koule žluči v jeho krku pukla, drala se ven a měnila se ve výkřik, výstrahu mrtvým. Kor nalevo se k němu přidal a po něm další, od středu nádvoří k okrajům. Šířilo se to jako vlna, až přes osmdesát hrdel naráz řvalo a kvílelo, zdálo se, že celý svět v hrůze ztuhl, že ten zvuk dolétne k nebesům, zatmí měsíc, srazí k zemi hvězdy…

Krath přestal křičet, až když měl před očima rudé mžitky, jak se jeho plicím nedostávalo vzduchu. Všechno se s ním točilo, ale ruka dosud držící dýku byla pevná. Otřel čepel do rukávu své zbroje, kde měla krev navždy zůstat jako připomínka, a nechal zbraň spadnout na zem. Náhle se cítil prázdný jak vypitý džbán. Poslední výkřiky kolem dohasínaly, ozvěna se vytrácela.

Hegh´bat byl skončen.

Z první řady vystoupil Dehgr. Bílé vlasy mu divoce trčely a oči zářily.

„Dobrá smrt, _joH!_ V Černé flotile zavládne radost a Kevarova loď bude zpívat! Jak máme naložit s tou prázdnou věcí?“

Krath se už odpoledne přinutil o tom přemýšlet. Klingoni mrtvé nepohřbívali, protože tělo byla pouhá nádoba, bez duše bezcenná. Mohla být spálena, zakopána, dokonce se občas vynesla do lesa jako návnada na zvěř, ale Krath cítil, že tohle prostě nedokáže, a příčinami se nehodlal zabývat.

„Až vyjde slunce, odneste ji k řece. Tam, kde se koryto otáčí, vyhrabte jámu a zakopejte ji.“

To místo měla Kara ráda.

Dehgrovo nadšení mírně ochladlo. Očividně takové zacházení s mrtvolou pokládal za nevhodné a zavánějící slabostí, ale bez odmlouvání kývl.

„Ano, _joH!_ “

Už podruhé ho oslovil titulem hlavy domu a Krath zaťal zuby. Existovaly ještě dvě věci, které dnešní noci musel vykonat, a teď přicházela ta těžší.

„Chci s tebou mluvit v soukromí, Kore. Hned!“

Rázem znovu zavládlo ticho. Jak Krath tušil, všichni už věděli o ranní hádce. Skutečnost, že nový vůdce chce mluvit s jediným mužem, který by měl rodové právo ho nahradit, mohla znamenat cokoliv, pravděpodobně však prolitou krev.

Kor přivřel oči, ale nedal najevo překvapení ani údiv. Mlčky vykročil ke dveřím sídla a Krath ho následoval.

Krb v poradní síni tentokrát hořel, stejně jako pochodně na stěnách. Krath zabouchl dveře a zůstal k nim stát zády, zatímco Kor se otočil.

„Co chceš? Neřekl jsem, že už tě nechci vidět?“

„Já ale chci vidět tebe, bratře!“ odsekl Krath. „Vyčistíme to ostří mezi námi. Obviňuješ mě, že jsem odešel? Neměl jsem na výběr o nic víc než ty, když jsi musel zůstat. A jestli věříš, že jsem si ty roky mezi cizinci nějak užíval, jsi hloupější než chcíplý s’tarahk!“

Kor temně zavrčel. Jeho tvář zrudla, do očí vstoupila zuřivost. Ruka mu sjela k dýce.

„Teď si dovoluješ nazvat mě hlupákem, když ses stal hlavou domu-“

„ _Pagh_!“ přerušil ho Krath. „Neprosil jsem se o to, byla to matčina vůle! A hlupákem tě nazvu, kdykoliv se tak budeš chovat. Pokud se ti to nelíbí, přestaň… anebo mě zabij!“

„Jak chceš!“

Kor vytrhl dýku a bleskově sekl bratrovi po hrdle. Ten se sehnul, čepel vyryla hluboký šrám ve dveřích. Krath pod ranou proklouzl a udeřil Kora do břicha. Uskočil a tasil svůj d´k´tahg. Kovově to zazvonilo, když otevřel obě boční čepele.

_„Tak pojď!“_

Kor odpověděl zařváním. Vrhl se vpřed, ruka s dýkou se míhala jako útočící had, ale Krath klamné výpady ignoroval. Sekl Korovi po tváři, ten mu srazil paži a zaútočil bodem vzhůru. Těsně minul Krathovu bradu.

Krath uhnul další ráně a narazil bokem do stolu. Kor odkopl z cesty židli, bleskově si přehodil nůž do levé ruky a mávl pěstí. Trefil bratra do čelisti, srazil ho k zemi a okamžitě se na něj vrhl, ale Krath ho oběma nohama odhodil. Další těžká židle se pod jeho vahou rozlétla na kusy.

Krath vyskočil. V té chvíli už se na něj Kor řítil znovu, ruku s nožem zdviženou. Chytil jeho zápěstí, chtěl ho složit stejně jako útočícího Klingona na transportní lodi, ale Kor i ve vzteku zareagoval správně. Strhl bratrovu ruku a udeřil ho loktem do tváře. Vyprostil zbraň, Krath bodnutí odrazil napůl poslepu. V předloktí ucítil prudkou bolest.

„Tak co?! Už se bojíš, _joH_?“

V Korově hlasu byl divoký triumf, Krath cítil, jak mu po ruce do dlaně stéká krev. Zavrčel a zaútočil. Dva rychlé seky Kor odrazil, ale třetí sjel po chrániči předloktí, boční hrot d´k´tahg se zaryl do nekrytého místa nad loktem. Kor odpověděl ranou na hlavu, ale Krath ho chytil za krk a hodil na podlahu, až to zadunělo.

Kor švihl nožem v oblouku okolo. Zasáhl jenom vzduch – Krath výhody nevyužil. Kor vyskočil na nohy.

„To nebylo zlé!“ procedil mezi zuby. Z poraněného lokte mu po paži tekla krev.

Krath zavrčel.

Vrhli se na sebe oba současně. Kor v posledním momentě změnil směr a narazil do bratra obrněným ramenem. Tupé hroty na zbroji dokázaly snadno zlámat kosti, jenže Krath se stihl natočit bokem.

Upadli oba, ale Krath byl hbitější. Přitiskl bratrovu ruku s nožem k podlaze, vykryl ránu pěstí a prudce sklonil hlavu. Ostré čelo zasáhlo Kora do očí. Zbavilo ho vidění na okamžik dost dlouhý, aby se Krath převalil, kolenem mu klekl na loket a vykroutil z jeho dlaně nůž.

Vyskočil ze země přímo na nohy pohybem, jaký Kor nikdy neviděl, obě zbraně v rukou, zatímco on pořád ležel, bezmocný, neozbrojený. Stačil rychlý hod, přesně jak je Kara učila…

Krath máchl paží.

Nůž prolétl vzduchem a zajel hluboko do stěny za Korem. Ten vyskočil, ale zůstal stát. S výrazem zmatku hleděl střídavě na bratra i zbraň trčící se zdi.

„Co to děláš?!“

„Nic!“ odsekl Krath a snažil se popadnout dech. Z prstů mu na podlahu padaly kapky krve. „Dnes jsem pomohl zabít svou matku. Nepřidám k ní bratra… tak dělej! Chvíli ještě vydržím!“

Kor se nepohnul.

„Ty bláznivý _petaQ_! Chceš zemřít?!“

Krath vycenil zuby. „Pořád ti dlužím za tu kůži. _Nezapomeň!_ “

Dlouhá chvíle ticha.

Kor se pomalu narovnal. Aniž z Kratha spustil oči, couvl, vytrhl d´k´tahg ze zdi, ale nezaútočil. Místo toho udělal krok a vstrčil ostří do ohně v krbu, bokem opřený o širokou římsu.

Krath čekal.

Kor vytáhl zbraň z plamenů, hrot úzké čepele byl rudý. Když ho přitiskl na ránu v lokti, zasyčelo to a Klingon hrdelně zavrčel.

„Co ode mě vůbec čekáš?“

„Pomoc. Matka mi svalila na záda těžký balvan, sám ho neunesu. Potřebuji někoho, komu můžu věřit… a potřebuji bratra, aby mi včas řekl, když se zachovám jako hlupák.“

„Ty?!“ Kor se chraplavě zasmál. Otočil rozpálený nůž a rukojetí napřed ho podal Krathovi. Ten ho přitlačil na svoji ránu. Hrot už zchladl, nebylo jisté, zda krvácení zastaví, ale teď šlo o něco úplně jiného.

„I já byl hloupý, když mi nedošlo, proč se na mě zlobíš.“

„No dobrá,“ Kor se křivě zašklebil. „Zabít tě nakonec můžu kdykoliv.“

Krath se to nepokusil popřít. Jen se zasmál a vrátil bratrovi jeho zbraň.

„Půjdeme?“

Kor přikývl.

„Co teď, bratře? Budeme pít a vzpomínat na matku?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Krath hlavou. „Dnes v noci máme ještě práci.“

 

XXX

 

V křoví na druhé straně stezky to zapraskalo. Trojice Klingonů sáhla po zbraních. Ze tmy se ozvalo zahvízdání, na stezku se vyplížil čtvrtý a Brega Sukher si odplivl.

„Co ti trvalo tak dlouho?! Mluv, co se děje!“

„Hegh´bat skončil. Kara je mrtvá.“

„To vím, _petaQ_! Výkřik slyšel celý les! Chci vědět, co se dělo pak! Zabil Krath Kora? Nebo naopak?“

„Ani jedno. Měli spolu rozmluvu a byl slyšet hluk, ale ven vyšli jako bratři.“

Brega vychrlil spršku kleteb. Doufal, že aspoň jeden z Kařiných synů do rána zemře a druhý bude raněn. Při troše štěstí mohli umřít oba, což by bylo úplně nejlepší – tohle byl naopak nejhorší scénář.

„Co budeme dělat?“ zasyčel za ním Narh.

„Zaútočte!“ Rast se důrazně předklonil. „Oslava na Kařinu počest už začala. Za pár hodin budou všichni kromě hlídek na hradbách opilí. Stačí přelézt bránu a podřezat je jako ovce!“

Brega vycenil zuby – tohle znělo dobře. Zbaví se Korathů a jejich majetek připadne jemu. Ozbrojené boje mezi domy byly na Qo‘noSu stále běžné, a dokud nešlo o válku, která by mohla ohrozit stabilitu celé Říše, Vysoká rada nad nimi přivírala oči. Konec Korathů bude spása Sukherů, jeho velké vítězství.

„Dělej si, co chceš, ale nezapomeň – Kor patří mě!“ připomenul Rast. „Kreska zabil jenom proto, že urazil toho zbabělce Kratha. Vyříznu mu srdce!“

„Dohodnuto,“ potvrdil Brega. Hlavou mu blesklo, kdo je větší zbabělec, zda Krath nebo sám Rast, který místo, aby Kora vyzval přímo, raději zrazuje celý dům, ale celkem vzato mu to bylo jedno. Zbabělec nebo ne, za Rasta mohl být jen rád.

O hodinu později se už padesátka Klingonů tiše plížila lesem. Brega nechal doma jen hrstku starých mužů a žen, k hlídání nebyl důvod. Měsíc se skláněl za obzor, když zaujali místa před hradbami domu Korath. Zasvištěla lana s háky, po nich nahoru vyšplhali vybraní válečníci. Měli zlikvidovat stráže a otevřít hlavní bránu, což sice vzápětí udělali, jenže nebyla slyšet ani známka boje.

„Nikdo tu není, _joH,_ “ zašeptal jeden z nich.

„Slyšíte?“ Rast naklonil hlavu a Brega ho napodobil. V nočním tichu uslyšel zvuky, které sem rozhodně nepatřily – křičící hlasy, píseň vyřvávanou opilými hrdly.

„Blázni!“ zachechtal se. „Všichni zapíjejí tu zmrzačenou špínu, nepostavili ani hlídky. Jdeme!“

Ulice i prostor před sídlem byly úplně opuštěné. Neviděli živou duši, zato hukot oslavy v sídle sílil každým krokem.

„Co napřed?“ zašeptal Narh. „Domy?“

„Potom!“ odmítl Brega. „Napřed rozdrtíme tyhle!“

Byli už tak blízko, že se v řevu dala rozeznat slova vítězného chorálu _yI’ja’Qo‘_. Brega vycenil zuby, jak příznačné. S tasenou šavlí rychle vyběhl po schodech a jeho muži za ním, ve žlutém světle z oken se blýskaly bat‘lethy, dýky i hlavně disruptorů. Brega Sukher prudkou ranou rozkopl dveře, nadechl se k vítěznému-

Nic.

Brega zůstal stát s dokořán otevřenými ústy. Hlavní síň byla úplně prázdná, přestože mu do uší stále řvala píseň, hlasy i řinčení pohárů. Všechno šlo z malého přístroje na kulatém stole, bílý federační trikordér…

Bregovi srdce v jediném úderu vylétlo až do krku.

„Pryč! Je to pas-“

_„PALTE!“_

V ten ráz vypuklo peklo. V domě Korathů byl dohromady jen tucet funkčních disruptorů, jenže Krath muže s nimi rozdělil do uliček sbíhajících se po stranách nádvoří, aby mohli pálit současně. K nim se připojili válečníci s oštěpy a vrhacími dýkami. Do chumlu Sukherů na osvětleném prostranství pod schody by se trefil i stoletý slepec.

Třetina jich padla mrtvá dřív, než si vůbec stihli uvědomit, co se děje.

Vzápětí se muži domu Korath vyřítili s řevem z uliček, z horního patra sídla, i z nejbližších domů. Pár jich dokonce seskočilo z jejich střech. S meq‘lethy, bat´lethy i válečnými sekerami zaútočili ze všech stran a teprve teď se Sukherové vzpamatovali. Jejich střelci stihli jednou vypálit, pár útočících Korathů se zhroutilo, ale bylo pozdě. Masa mužů se srazila, nádvoří zaplnil třesk zbraní, bojový řev i výkřiky umírajících.

Krath s Korem běželi v čele útoku. Krath ani nezpomalil, jen se sehnul a v plné rychlosti vrazil batl´leth prvnímu muži do těla, až jím obě zahnuté čepele prošly skrz. Krath je vyrval, mávnutím zbraně uťal jinému nepříteli paži a vrhl se na dalšího. Bojoval metodicky, s chladnou precizností se prodíral ke dveřím sídla, tam někde musel být Brega-

Vzápětí ho uviděl. Se zkřivenou tváří rozdával zahnutou šavlí rány napravo nalevo, přitom se snažil hulákat na své muže, ale v okolní vřavě ho nikdo neslyšel. Neměl žádný nouzový plán ani zálohy, nevydal předem žádné rozkazy pro případ, že útok selže. Zavedl svůj dům rovnou do zkázy, a už jen při té myšlence k němu Krath pocítil divokou nenávist.

Vrhl se na něj bez hlesu jak útočící _chemvaH_. Brega ho okamžitě poznal. Vykřikl, snad výzvu nebo nadávku, ale nebylo mu rozumět, a Kratha to stejně nezajímalo. Jeho bat´leth s třeskem narazil na Bregovu šavli a sjel po ní. Krath přehmátl, máchl dolním koncem půlměsíce vzhůru, Sukher se štěstím uskočil. Učinil další výpad, jenže moc prudký, ztratil při něm rovnováhu. Trefil sice Krathovo rameno, ale ten jedním koncem bat´lethu ťal Bregu po lokti a vzápětí mu druhý vrazil spodem hluboko do břicha.

Brega Sukher zachrčel. Vypoulil oči, pokusil se ještě zvednout šavli, ale Krath otočil zbraní v jeho těle, vytrhl jí, ťal tentokrát vodorovně…

Bregova hlava odletěla z ramen, křachla na kamenné dlaždice a odkutálela se pod nohy bojujících. Gejzír krve pokropil dveře sídla, nádvoří i Kratha. Ten se otočil, se zbraní ve střehu si předloktím otřel oči, ale už nebylo kam spěchat.

Boj se chýlil ke konci. Krath zahlédl Kora, jak vytahuje svůj mag´leth z Narhových prsou, Dehgra s nadšeným výrazem a vousy slepenými krví, i Priina druha zuřivě bodajícího do Rastovy mrtvoly. Zrada obracející se proti zrádci. Stačilo porovnat incidenty se Sukhery se jmény lovců, kteří se podle záznamů předtím pohybovali venku a mohli tak podávat Bregovi zprávy. Navíc Restův motiv byl naprosto jasný.

Poslední hrstka Sukherů utvořila klín a pokusila se prosekat hlavní ulicí k bráně. Bojovali zoufale, na každém kroku zanechávali své mrtvé, ale nakonec se jim to zdařilo. Krath úmyslně vydal rozkaz, nechat po začátku boje bránu otevřenou. Několik mužů za nimi vyrazilo, ale Krath s Korem je zastavili.

Krath zůstal stát v bráně. Nebýt vítězného povykování mužů za sebou, určitě by mohl slyšel chrčení vysílených a sténání zraněných, kteří se nejspíš choulili v prvním křoví za branou.

„Poslouchejte!“ zařval do tmy. „Brega i jeho syn jsou mrtví! Váš dům je zničen, a kdybych chtěl, pobil jsem vás tu všechny! Zítra v poledne přijdu zabrat půdu, která už nikomu nepatří. Kdo se pak rozhodne přísahat věrnost domu Korath, bude přijat a tím válka končí. Ostatní mohou jít, kam chtějí. Kdo se postaví na odpor, zemře! Rozhodněte se, jak chcete!“

Krath mávl rukou a dva muži zabouchli bránu. Dlouze vydechl, rozhlédl se po zemi poseté těly…

„Myslíš, že to udělají?“ promluvil vedle něj Kor.

„Někteří určitě. Ne všichni byli spokojení s Bregou nebo by chtěli žít ve městě, takhle mohou zůstat doma. Nahradíme aspoň část našich ztrát.“

„Vedli jsme si dobře,“ souhlasil Kor. „Matka by byla pyšná… _joHwI‘_!“

Vyslovil ten titul bez stopy hněvu a Krath se konečně usmál.

„I na tebe. Teď můžeme konečně uctít její památku!“

 

XXX

 

Oslava, která následovala, byla jen krotká – všichni byli příliš zranění, unavení nebo oboje. V dalších dnech si to nejspíš vynahradí, ale teď je čekala spousta práce. Hned ráno Krath vyslal muže přivést pořádného lékaře pro těžce raněné, další skupina odklízela těla, nezapomněl ani na poslední odpočinek pro Karu. Po východu slunce si chtěl konečně chvíli oddechnout, ale napadla ho ještě jedna věc.

Příbytek Meh´rekova otce stál na okraji domu, těsně u hradeb. Krath zabušil na dveře a počkal, až otevře. Sice se účastnil nočního boje, ale v jeho věku ho to natolik vyčerpalo, že si hned potom musel odpočinout.

„Pojď dál, _joH_!“ zadíval se překvapeně a ustoupil, aby Krath mohl vejít. Dům byl zařízený stroze, jak se na válečníka slušelo, a Krath postřehl Meh´rekovu matku v křesle na druhém konci místnosti. Její těhotenství na ní už bylo zřetelně znát. Usadil se ke stolu, gestem odmítl nabízené víno a zadíval se Meh´rekovu otci do tváře.

„Přišel jsem si promluvit o tvém synovi.“

„Proč?“ starý Klingon ztuhl. „On je…“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho Krath. „Jeho zranění jsou lehká a v bitvě si vedl zdatně, prokázal tvojí rodině čest. Ovšem před pár dny se mnou mluvil o tom, že by chtěl jít na Akademii.“

Meh´rekův otec zlostně zavrčel, popadl ze stolu pohár vína a vypil ho do dna. Pak s ním mrštil do kouta, až to zařinčelo.

„ _Pagh!_ V hlavě má jenom hlouposti! Naslouchá chvástání svých přátel, kterým ještě teče mateřské mléko po bradě! Neví, co je povinnost… doufám, že jsi ho v tom nepodpořil, _joH_!“

„Ne. Řekl jsem, že se musí nejprve osvědčit v boji, a potom ať se rozhodne. Možná po včerejší noci usoudí, že mu náš dům pořád má co nabídnout, ale o to mi nejde. Chci mluvit o tvém _druhém_ synovi.“

Klingonka v křesle zvedla hlavu a Meh´rekův otec sklopil zrak. Těžce klesl do židle proti Krathovi.

„Co má být? Že se narodí jako mrzák, kterého musím zabít, aby naší rodině neudělal hanbu? To se prostě stává!“

„Stává,“ souhlasil Krath. „Ovšem to nemůžeš vědět.“

„Co?“

„Nemůžeš vědět, jak zle na tom tvůj druhý syn bude. A i kdyby, nemůžeš vědět, že ti udělá hanbu. Na Akademii jsem potkal muže jménem Dellany. Také se narodil zmrzačený. Místo poloviny kostí měl rosol, ale jeho rodiče ho přesto nechali žít, zajistili mu péči-“

„Ubožáci!“

„-a na Akademii to byl nejlepší pilot v ročníku, mnohem lepší než já. Kdyby seděl u kormidla Dravce, s dobrým kapitánem roztrhá romulanský křižník na kusy za deset dechů.“

Starý Klingon na Kratha zamračeně hleděl.

„Co tím chceš říct, _joH_? Nařizuješ mi, abych to dítě nechal žít? Naše zvyky-“

„Zvyky znám,“ přerušil ho Krath. „Včera jsem pomohl zemřít své matce a tobě nenařizuji nic. Jenom chci, abys má slova zvážil. Ve Federaci jsem poznal, že někdy proléváme naši krev až moc snadno. Myslíme si, že se udržujeme silní, ale možná se tak zbytečně připravujeme o ty nejlepší z nás. V časech, které přichází, bude náš dům potřebovat každého muže. Promysli si, zda ho chceš o jednoho ochudit, aniž bys zjistil, jaký bude… nebo jaký může být. To je všechno.“

Meh´rekův otec mlčel. Krath vstal, zamířil ke dveřím a znovu zachytil pohled Meh´rekovy matky.

Zadíval se na hlavní ulici sídla rodu Korath. Slunce už vyšlo, mrtvá těla i stopy boje zmizely. Navzdory únavě Krath ucítil, jak se k němu snad poprvé od návratu _opravdu_ vrátil klid. Akademie, boj se Sukhery, dokonce i matčina smrt zůstaly za ním. Mnohem delší a těžší cestu měl před sebou.

Teď už se na ni cítil připravený.

Otočil se a vykročil ke svému domu, aby si konečně odpočinul.

 

**KONEC**

 


End file.
